General wind power generation uses wind on the ground, but because the wind on the ground is not fast and does not blow at all times, there is a limitation in increasing the output such that the power generation efficiency drops, and time during which power generation is possible throughout the year is limited. Particularly, there are many environmental problems such as damage to forests for transportation and installation, noise, or the like.
Meanwhile, at the top of the troposphere, there is always a strong westerly wind in a constant direction due to the effect of the Earth's rotation. This wind is referred to as a jet stream.
In this way, because a strong wind blows in the vicinity of the top of the troposphere at all times, abundant wind resources are present in the vicinity of the top of the troposphere. For example, because infinite wind energy exists in the air such that energy sufficient enough to satisfy the entire energy demand can be obtained from the air, and this hardly causes environmental destruction, an airborne wind power generation technique has been researched in depth.
An operation principle common to troposphere wind power generators is based on converting wind energy at a high altitude to mechanical energy, and then causing an aerodynamic body, which is capable of converting the mechanical energy to electrical energy which may be generally used for civil and industrial purposes, to continuously fly.
In the simplest, efficient, and safe configuration, the aerodynamic body may be a wing simply having high aerodynamic efficiency that is caused to continuously fly at a height that cannot be reached by an air current generator and at which it cannot be bound to the ground through a highly resistant rope.
Meanwhile, wind power generation systems in the form of being attached to an airship include “airship type power generation device,” “airborne wind power generation system using tubular float,” or the like, but these techniques have problems in that a high cost is required for a development process itself, and, because a plurality of power generation devices are embedded therein, a weight increases, and a volume of an airship has to be relatively increased in order to increase a floating power, and thus there is a problem in that the required cost increases.
Techniques conventionally proposed in relation to a wind power generation device using an airship have been disclosed in <Patent Document 1> to <Patent Document 3> below.    (Patent Document 1) Korean Patent Registration No. 10-0933514 (Date of Registration: Dec. 15, 2009) (Title of Invention: Wind power generation system using airship floating in the air)    (Patent Document 2) Korean Patent Publication No. 10-2011-0026314 (Date of Publication: Mar. 15, 2011) (Title of Invention: Airship embedded type wind power generation system)    (Patent Document 3) Korean Patent Publication No. 10-2014-0111414 (Date of Publication: Sep. 19, 2014) (Title of Invention: Airship operation system and airship position maintaining method using the same)